


SoS 2017 - Mykonos

by Bratjedi



Series: Summer of Stancest 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pining, mild mentions of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: Ford decides it's about time he get his brother to admit he likes him





	SoS 2017 - Mykonos

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay between my Ford and I!
> 
> POV changes often, every paragraph or so

Ford had been compiling notes for the last month and a half of their trip and he was completely certain (give or take a few percentage points) that Stanley was interested in him in not just a platonic sibling sense, but a romantic sense also. He had, of course, approached this theory in a scientific way, accumulating data on Stanley’s reactions to small touches, subtle conversations, and borderline romantic interactions, and found the conclusion to be positive. Even so he had to admit that he was a bit biased in which conclusion he wanted to be true so, as sound as he was that Stanley was, in fact, interested in him, the slight uncertainty due to his bias was making it near impossible to confront the problem.

 

In other words he was finding himself tongue tied and terrified to confess his own feelings to his brother. 

 

So when, at the end of his observations, Stanley insisted that they go somewhere  _ actually nice and preferably warm _ Stanford took that as a sign that it was high time that he got  _ Stanley _ to confess to  _ him _ instead. He already had it all planned out in his head how it would happen. What Stanley would say and how Stanford, in turn, would react and, yes, perhaps there was a lot more in depth thought put into the more  _ physical _ part of the confession but the words were just as important...of course they were. 

 

It was with those fantasies in mind that Ford docked them at the city of Mykonos for an extended stay and let Stanley wander off to the beach. If Ford was going to do this right he was going to need supplies. 

 

_ Seduction supplies  _

  
“Don’t take too long, Sixer!” Stan yelled as he happily ran off to the beach, chair and umbrella in hand, swimsuit already on an hour before even docking. It had been a  _ great _ idea to demand a real vacation. After all the crap they went through in gravity falls, heck their entire lives, they deserved one! Or two or three depending on how well he could convince his brother that anomalies totally hung out in Florida or Barcelona or- Oh the Amalfi coast! He’d have to mention that one to Ford. 

 

What was weird though, not that he minded, was how Ford was acting recently. He seemed more touchy than normal, but then again, he may just be warming up to being his brother again after decades apart. He didn’t put too much thought into it however, his brother had always been a weird one. Being weird though was what he liked about him and he hoped he helped convince Ford of it himself. 

 

He set up his chair, then the umbrella which refused to set in the sand for a good 3 minutes before he was finally able to relax and kick back in his seat, a happy smile on his face as he closed his eyes, crossed his legs and tossed his arms back behind his head.    
  
With a sigh he happily relaxed back.    
“This was a great idea, Stanley!” he chimed quietly to himself.

 

Ford simply waved Stanley off as he left, his mind focused on what he needed and where he could find it. The speedo was easy enough. Unlike in the states speedos seemed to still be in fashion in this part of the world. After a bit of deliberation he chose bright red figuring accentuating his...package would be better than not. Hopefully it would make  _ things _ obvious to his brother.

 

Next he ran to a store that probably should have taken him longer to find but was thankfully conveniently located. He chalked it up to the nature of the place they were visiting but it could also do with the greater acceptance of sexual activities. His eyes caught on a number of things that he was curious about but for this he figured it would be best to start slow and small. He bought the best lube he could and after a moment of hesitance a packet of condoms. 

 

He stopped back at the boat one last time to change. He looked and the speedo and how little it covered and blushed heavily. He glanced to the side where he had one of Stanley’s… _ ahem _ magazines open to a page of a ‘fully clothed women’ one that had been dog eared and obviously looked at multiple times (and Ford couldn't help but notice the resemblance to his younger self) as he grabbed his trench coat and re-donned his boots. He looked...well frankly he looked ridiculous but it was obvious Stanley was  _ into this _ so Ford would make do.

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself and reminded himself that his data was sound as he finally left the boat for the beach. He could do this. _ He could do this _ .

 

It didn't take much to spot his brother and he slightly-awkwardly walked up to him through the sand. “Stanley I've... detected an anomaly not too far from here. We should go explore it.” He insisted, hoping to get off the beach where he was getting stares as soon as possible. He could only do so much in public after all. He was nervous though, his voice not holding as much confidence as it usually would as he waited for his brother to notice, well…  _ him _ .

  
  


Stanley wasn’t paying any mind to well, anything except the cool breeze, the gorgeous horizon and the water splashing gently against the shore.    
It had been years since he was on a beach, well, years since he was  _ comfortable _ on a beach. 

Sure he’d tried to find one or two while he was on his own those first ten years but he never got past the street let alone the sand. It hadn’t felt right. A beach was a two person thing, a family thing and a  _ Stan brothers _ thing. So now he felt ecstatic to be there, to be  _ relaxed _ . 

 

It just felt right.

 

So as he heard Ford walking back and suddenly announcing they needed to go chase some anomaly, he was sitting up and turning to tell him hell the fuck no- only to go wide eyed at what he saw. 

 

His brother, in his normal trenchcoat and boots but save from that, a much too small red speedo.

He stared for a moment, his mind trying to process the sight before his natural defense mechanism kicked in and he  _ lost it _ .    
  


“ **BAhaha!** Sixer! What in the world are you  _ WEARING _ ?” he laughed, his hand moving to his stomach as he fell back in the seat, head thrown back in laughter. 

 

“You’re wearing the complete opposite of me but at the same time not! Oh-ohh you-you look like a retired swimwear model!” he continued to laugh, shaking his head a little before trying to calm down. He hesitantly glanced over at Ford again as he quieted down, only to burst out laughing again, unable to control himself it seemed. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just too much!” He giggled

 

Stanford tried to keep the look on his face neutral as Stanley turned to look at him, waiting for his reaction with a small glimmer of hope which was quickly and promptly  _ crushed _ as Stanley started laughing. No  _ not just laughing _ but outright  _ losing it.  _ He blushed heavily at the reaction and instinctively pulled his jacket tight around him, cutting off the view Stanley had of the speedo as he turned half away. “It’s nothing. Never mind are-” he started only for Stanley to burst out laughing and he inwardly winced. He had been so sure…

 

He turned away sharply, not usually one to run away from his problems but not knowing what else to do  _ but _ run as he tried to speed walk back to the boat, his blush just as red as his speedo as the humiliation started to really set in.

  
  


Stan gasped for air only to raise his brows as his brother began walking off. He immediately frowned and scrambled out of his chair. “H-hey come on! It was just surprising is all! I don’t care what you wear! Sixer!” He complained after him, just managing to grab Ford by the back of his coat.    
“I just thought it was funny you threw your coat and shoes back on! Come on, you look fine- great even!” he said, brows furrowed with an attempt at a reassuring smile on his face.    
Once Ford was turning back towards him, he was moving his hands to his shoulders, grip firm as he didn’t want him to go running off again.    
“Let’s go have some fun, huh? Show off that speedo of yours, get some babes?” he grinned with a glance down before looking back at him

 

Stanford only felt himself go redder as Stanley grabbed onto him and he felt like shrugging him off for a moment before relaxing into his brother’s solid touch. His face still shone bright red as he started to nod before hesitating as Stan mentioned showing off to  _ babes _ , an activity that would certainly be counterproductive to his plan. That was, if he was still going to go through with it. It had gotten off to a bad start after all and he was tempted to drop it and wait for a different opportunity. 

 

He would...see how things would play out maybe but for now he would ‘approach with caution’ as the saying went. 

 

“Stanley….you...do realize that the Mykonos is a...gay get away don't you?” He said after a moment of a bit too long silence. At least this would be an opportunity to confirm  _ for sure _ that Stanley was at least  _ into _ men.

  
  


Stanley waited patiently for Ford to reply, finding his blush adorable. He was glad he was still able to get him to do that after all these years. Though this time wasn’t too favorable he’d admit. 

He grinned as Ford nodded, about to drag him right back to their spot on the beach only to hesitate and raise his brows in slight surprise. 

  
He looked around the beach for a moment, men walking hand in hand, girls strewn about too but it was mostly a sausage fest. He looked back at his brother, his face impassive before he was shrugging and moving to grab Ford’s hand. “Yah know, that makes more sense” he said as he pulled on Ford to get him moving.    
  
“And who says guys can’t be babes too, huh? Maybe if I got you laid you'll pull that stick out of your butt, Hah!” he joked as he pulled him along. “There's too many kids here though, ugh. Where’s the silver foxes? Yah know, like us~” he beamed happily as he moved to sit back in his chair and looked up at Ford with a grin and a wink.

  
  


Ford just managed to keep the blush off his face at that non-answer and decided to try a little subtle flirting of his own. “As crude as that comment was I get your point though, as always Stanley, I would much rather spend my time with, well,  _ you _ .” he emphasized as he reached out to pat Stanley’s arm. “But  _ please _ don’t call me a silver fox, I got enough of that from your workers.” he teased lightly with a nervous smile. 

  
  


Stanley smiled at that and squeezed Ford’s hand. “Awh you’re getting all mushy on me!” he teased before relaxing back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head as he settled back in with a chuckle as his arm was pat. Then he was grinning back up at him and wiggling his eyebrows. “But you totally are! Any of the guys here would flip head over heals to get into that tiny speedo of yours. Real hunk you are” he grinned, then patted his own stomach   
“I’d have to get a chubby chaser if I were lookin” he pouted, then looked back up at Ford.    
“What about you?” He asked curiously

 

Ford’s smile grew as Stanley complimented him and stood a little straighter. So maybe the outfit hadn’t been a complete loss then. “Stanley you look fine. And with your personality I am certain you could have anyone you wanted at this beach.” he insisted, just holding back on putting too much of an emphasis on  _ anyone _ . “And what about me?” he added, “who...would I go after?” he tried to decipher before bringing a hand up to his chin in a exaggerated  _ thinking _ pose “Oh well, I’m not much for...this kind of stuff, Stanley, but if I had to say I would like someone, say, around my age. In fact, as  _ close _ as possible. Someone I feel comfortable around, someone easy to talk to. Someone that spending time with wouldn’t be a...chore.” he finished, looking down at stanley and wondering if he had laid that on too thick. 

  
  


Stanley chuckled and shrugged as he looked at the water again. “Eh, Dating is too complicated, let alone trying to date some random schmuck on this beach” he shrugged, then looked up at Ford again. He rose an eyebrow as Ford thought, finding his pose dorky but it was so him, so it was charming in a way. He giggled a little, then nodded a bit as Ford talked. He was quiet for a moment after that before laughing and reaching over to smack Ford’s thigh. “You’re way too specific, Sixer! You’re not going to find anyone like that here” he laughed, shaking his head a little.    
He then yawned and leaned back again. “Mnh~ So you going into the water at all? Still scared of it?” he asked with a teasing smirk as he changed the subject.

 

Ford deflated slightly as Stanley didn't take the hint but as he mentioned the water he was quickly thinking up another opportunity to try and, well, frankly,  _ seduce _ his brother. He didn't defend himself against the slight insult and instead started to lightly shrug out of his jacket. “My travels made it necessary that I move past my fears but...I wouldn't say ‘no’ to you joining me just to be sure. One should always have a companion when swimming in the ocean after all. Just in case.”

 

Stan watched him undress oddly slowly, figuring he was shy now that he teased him. Then he was giggling a little and rolling his eyes as he got up and stretched his back. “Oh nice talk for ‘I’m still terrified of it, Stan please come hold my hand’, whaah” he teased and grinned at Ford, smacking his shoulder gently but started to walk down the beach. “Well come on then! Wouldn’t want you drowning because your boots are too heavy!” He said as he began to kick gently at the water, going to his knees before slowing down and shivering. “Eeuugh this is the worst part” he complained to himself.

 

Ford let Stan move ahead of him, smiling fondly for a moment and wondering if he should even bother with trying to change their relationship before sighing and moving to take off his boots. “I'm not planning on wearing them in Stanley!” He called after him as he turned to move into the water himself. The temperature didn't cause too much of a shock to his own system, another by-product of his travels, as he quickly passed Stanley to move into deeper waters, just enough that it reached his chest. “And here I thought I was the one afraid of water. Come on Stanley, it's not even that cold!” He teased

 

Stan laughed and shrugged, “I don’t know what you’ve done to them! Maybe you turned them into little submarines for your feet to collect ocean plant life~” he teased him, then frowned as Ford waded in right past him.    
“What? Hey- No, it’s totally cold! You’re just desensitized from all the alien junk you were exposed to!” he pouted, glancing down at the water and slowly waded in further, a shiver going up his spine. “Ugghhh, I wish I brought a donut with me” he grumbled as he squeezed his eyes closed and trudged right over to Ford, letting out little shocked grunts at the temperature.    
“There! See? Not so bad!” 

…   
“Hey sixer? -Think fast!” 

He yelled before laughing and splashing the water right at Ford, giggling as he got him.

 

It was probably a bit mean of him to snicker as Stanley made his way over to him, the temperature obviously giving him issues before nodding in agreement as Stanley finally made it over to him. He opened his mouth to tease him only to sputter as water was splashed in his face and  _ mouth _ . He flicked his tongue at the salty taste before glaring at his laughing brother. “Stanley don't be so childish! We're almost seventy!” He reprimanded right before splashing Stanley quickly in return and making an escape to deeper waters as he laughed.

 

Stan laughed as Ford sputtered, pulling his fist down in victory before bursting out at his words. “No way!! I’m close to death there's no way I’m gonna act my age!” he announced only to get water in  _ his _ mouth and stupidly pulled his hand up to wipe at it, getting an even saltier taste.   
“Ghgk! Ford!!” he complained as he watched Ford try to run for it- well, swim for it. With his boosted adrenaline, he forgot right about the water and chased after Ford, grabbing for him the best he could as he laughed.    
He got a hold of his wrist and yanked him closer while using the other hand to splash, another triumphant laugh leaving him as he doused his poor brother.

 

Ford let out a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a laugh as Stanley grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, causing him to lose a bit of his balance and fall into his brothers bulkier form which he had to hold onto to keep from going under the water. Not that it mattered too much as he was simply splashed again which Ford quickly returned even though he was still trying to regain his footing in the sand. “You won't win this Stanley.” He smiled brightly “I am far more agile than you~”

 

Stan laughed as Ford let out a ridiculous noise, then giggled, grinning the whole time as he caught his brother and struggled with him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and moved into the water a little further to keep him off balance. He let out a “Pfft!” as he was splashed before shaking his head and laughing. “Sure ya are, but in the water you’re practically weightless!” he announced before lifting Ford enough to be able to sort of push/throw him into the water with a laugh.

 

Ford felt his feet leave the ground and only had a moment to panic before flailing as he was thrown. He didn't manage to catch himself and went under just as a wave went over, causing him to tumble slightly. He sputtered and coughed as he came up before cringing as he glanced down at the water. “Well I now have sand in places it shouldn't be.” He grumbled, reaching under the water to try and situate himself “You would think with how tight these were they wouldn't let anything through.”

 

Stan rose his brows and moved out to Ford, worried for a moment as the wave got him but relaxed as he came back up. He giggled, then laughed as Ford said he had sand in all the wrong places. “Hah! Yeah you would think” he laughed, shaking his head before giggling and moving in front of Ford. “Oh yeah- Don’t mind my brother! Just fondling himself in public~” he pretended to announce. He giggled as he looked at him “Let me just block you from view while you touch yourself” he continued to tease

 

“Stanley!” Ford squeaked, slightly mortified and scared that someone had actually heard. He glanced around for a moment before glaring at Stanley and crossing his arms. “If I wanted to

do that I would just go back to the boat.” He complained before raising an eyebrow at his brother and smirking over at him “Unless you were hoping to peek in on something?”

 

Stan laughed happily, hand moving to his own stomach as he did before giggling and then snorting with his words. “I  _ know _ . You would think the time we grew up together would give you enough practice to be A, subtle and B, quiet” he complained. Then he was raising his brows at him and scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Pfff! Like there's something I haven’t seen before, It’s okay Ford, not everyone can have a dick to match their ego” he grinned nearly ear to ear. 

 

Ford rolled his eyes at that and laughed before glancing at the relatively clear water around them. “You know...this wouldn’t be such a bad place to go snorkeling…” he mentioned lightly, wondering if  _ that _ would be a better way to get Stanley alone “we could take the boat a little further out where it's quieter, jump in and see what we can find. Nothing serious or too scientific just...swimming. What do you think?” he asked, wanting to get stanley away from other people. Not that he couldn’t just keep moving them into deeper and deeper water but there was a danger to that he wasn’t willing to risk when his objective was to  _ woo _ his brother, not potentially drown him. 

 

Stan just chuckled and relaxed back into the water, yawning and stretching before trying to get himself to float. Once happily on his back he was barely paying attention to Ford only to hear he wanted to leave and go snorkeling. “Uugghghhh you and your exercise, that involves too much swimming, I wanna be lazy for once” he said with a knowing smile because he was  _ always _ lazy.

 

Ford tried to keep his disappointment off his face at Stanley’s words. Of course today would have to be the day that Stanley was stubborn about all of this. He reached out to pull Stanley towards him, something far easier to do with Stanley floating, and gave him an unimpressed look. “I'm trying to suggest bonding experiences and here you are resisting me the whole way!” He complained, though it was obvious his annoyance was slightly exaggerated. “Do you just not want to spend time with me today?” And perhaps that  _ was _ the problem. After all it was a lot of ask to only see the same exact person, and only them, for months on end. Maybe his plan had been doomed to fail simply because Stanley needed  _ space _ . 

 

Stan had to put his arms out to keep himself floating as he was pulled over and pouted at Ford, then furrowed his brows and laughed. “What? We are bonding! We’re here, together, on the beach!” he insisted. “I am spending time with you!” he added before stopping and staring at Ford for a moment before smirking and moving to stand. “Oh okay, I get what this is. You know, you could of  _ said _ something rather than dancing around it” he said as he moved closer to Ford, giving him an amused look

 

Ford opened his mouth to defend his point only to hesitate as Stan smirked and stood up. Ford took a slight nervous step back as he did so and at Stanley’s words he could feel a blush starting to rise to his cheeks. Had he been so obvious? He certainly hoped so because if Stanley was about to finally confess it would make the rest of this day go a lot smoother! “I...admit that you are perhaps right but I wasn't completely certain...but, if you are-that is...perhaps you should…” he gestured awkwardly between them hoping Stanley would take the lead. His whole plan had been to get Stanley to confess  _ first _ and his brother had always been better at romance than him anyway. He really hoped this would all be over soon.

 

Stan rose an eyebrow at Ford’s stuttering before letting out a laugh as he gestured between them. “You’re so weird, I love it” he chuckled as he moved over and was suddenly wrapping his arms around Ford’s neck and pulled him in for a big bear hug. He cuddled his neck and smiled. “If you were needing physical attention just say it! I know how needy you get sometimes and each time you always dance around asking” he said as he hugged him, resting his chin on Ford’s shoulder. “Like the last time- when you were so nervous to ask if you could hug me while we slept. I ain't afraid of contact, Sixer” he tried to reassure him, rubbing his back. 

 

Ford tensed for a moment as Stanley moved to wrap his arms around him, almost expecting a kiss, almost  _ anticipating _ a kiss, only for Stanley to simply hug him. It took him a little too long to return the hug, his mind whirling at having misread the situation before hesitantly returning the hug. If there was one thing Stanley was right about it was that Ford was terrible at asking for physical affection. His arms tightened slightly as he buried his face against his brother's shoulder, simply enjoying the closeness before slowly replying. “Thank you Stanley. I...do forget that I can just ask at times.” He mumbled, his eyes opening to glance back to the beach where, thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention to them. “But that's not-I-” he tried to start before hiding his face against Stan’s neck again, his lips moving over his brother's swimsuit as he realized  _ he couldn't do this _ not now. Maybe not ever. He just  _ couldn't _ no matter what his calculations said even that minuscule possibility of Stanley not feeling romantically inclined towards him wasn't worth losing  _ this _ . He closed his eyes and squeezed Stanley tighter, not wanting to let go.

 

Stan nodded against Ford’s neck and smiled a little, glad he had gotten what was going on right. He was then raising his head, a little confused as Ford started to talk only to stop and hide against his neck. He chuckled and pat his back. “Hey it's okay. You’re fine, Sixer” he said, then leaned back and grinned at him. “Why don’t we go do that snorkling thing then, huh? Or go into town and find a movie or somethin” he said, trying to figure out more things they could do together instead.

 

Ford reluctantly let Stanley pull back, feeling slightly heartbroken in a way he wasn't expecting but he managed a warm smile and a nod. “I would love to have you come snorkeling with me and, well, if we watch something on the boat no one will judge us for making it something sappy ha?” He teased, lightly nudging him “I'm certain I can figure out how to get a movie going on the computer. Mabel showed me how before they left.” He said softly, “what do you say?”

 

Stan smiled and nodded before raising his brows and letting out a happy laugh, nodding at the idea. He was glad Ford liked his sappy movies as well. He then grinned and nodded, hugging Ford close again. “Yep! Sounds like a date” he laughed happily before moving back into the water, dragging Ford with him with a chuckle.

 

Ford felt his heart plummet just a little more at Stan’s choice of words but managed a soft fond smile anyway as he let Stanley drag him along to collect their stuff. From there it was easy to lose himself in the simple balance of spending time with his brother and exploring the unknowns of the ocean. Of course they didn't see anything new or ‘discoverable’ on *this* ocean adventure but it was enough. It would have to be enough. Ford’s chest twinged again as they cuddled up to watch a movie on the small computer monitor but the rest of the night passed without issue. He fell asleep against Stan’s side halfway through the movie as a constant mantra of ‘this is enough’ went through his head.

 

This was enough.

 

It would have to be.

 

Stan smiled as they headed back to the boat, okay with spending the day inside, they had a while before they’d leave Mykonos. As they settled down to watch the movie, he pulled Ford close and rested his head against his. His hand rubbed at Ford’s shoulder as the movie played, his eyes watching the screen and mumbling lines under his breath with how often he’d watched the movie. He’d glance at Ford every once in awhile, checking to see if he was still comfortable with the contact. Then he caught him asleep and he smiled, hugging him closer.    
  


He slowly let out a sigh before kissing the side of Ford’s head and closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against him, letting himself get lost in thought as the credits rolled over the small screen.    
He was sure he had made some progress today, Ford was feeling cuddly, that was a plus! Maybe soon he’d be able to start full on flirting without fear of rejection...for now, head kisses were enough.


End file.
